May Tomorrow Be Wonderful Too
by FlameOut
Summary: Beat found himself waking up in the Miyashita Park Underpass... No Romance or anything. Just a simple One-Shot.


**May Tomorrow Be Wonderful Too**

By: FlameOut

**A/N: **Just a short note. I haven't written a fanfic since so long, so I'm really rusty. This is just something small to see can I still write one. Unfortunately, I lost the entire plot half way through and I bet you, you can tell. If I find the plot of it again, I'll retype this and repost it back up. For now, I'll just leave it as is. Also, characters are copyrighted to the wonderful people that brought The World Ends With You to us. I own nothing.

* * *

The last thing Daisukenojo Bito remembers was falling to the ground, unable to move as he refuses to let go of the soft orange-ish pink fabric in his grip. The body he was wrapped around was frighteningly still and Beat used all the strength he have left to focus his gaze. There was a puddle of blood forming underneath them. He hoped they were all his, he really do...

But the way Rhyme have her eyes closed, her face and body covered in red and her body frighteningly limp scares Beat. He tried to move a little, to just shake her awake, but he couldn't feel his arms anymore. He can see it wrapping around her body but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything except the sting in his eyes. He could hear hurried footsteps, the gasps of the crowd starting to form around him. He wants to yell, for someone to ring for an ambulance, but he couldn't get a sound out.

What little power he has left, he spends focusing on Rhyme, trying to spot any movement from her.

Even when he loses his consciousness, he didn't see a single movement from her.

* * *

With a jolt, Beat woke up suddenly, gasping for breath as his wide panicked eyes swipe around without taking anything in. He found himself sitting up already, coated in sweat as he try to recover. Closing his eyes to steady himself again, he slowed his breathing down, his heart still pounding heavily in his chest. As his body slowly returns to normality, he could smell the typical smell of petrol, the choking smoke of car exhausts. He can feel the concrete floor beneath his hands, the wall pressing against his back to sit him upright.

Considerably calmer now, he opened his eyes, wide blue orbs looking around once more, clearer then before, letting details sink in again.

The graffiti on the wall opposite him was the first thing he notices. Miyashita Park Underpass.... it's unmistakable. Lifting a hand to press it lightly against half his face, he let out a tired grin. At least he knows where he is... he pass this place going in and out of Shibuya every time. Sighing, he let his grin drop and his hand reach up to remove his wooly hat, clenching it in his hand as he looks up at the underpass's ceiling.

"You shouldn't sit there." A voice echoed in the underpass.

Beat looked back down sharply, finding himself at the receiving end of a woman's glare. He noted the deep frown on her face, the small child in her arms as she stood before him, a hand holding a plastic bag full of groceries. He must have looked confused, since she continued.

"People died there. You shouldn't sit there, it's disrespectful." She explained with a small wave of her hand.

Beat took a moment to let this sink in before he looked to his right. Just like he guessed, he finds himself looking at a stack of freshly placed flowers, its colors bright even in the darkness of the underpass. Next to it is two cans of coke. There were no pictures, but a simple 'Rest in Peace' was craved into the wall. Beat can feel the sting from his eyes returning. This was the place....

Then something else sink in and he looked up at the woman with wide eyes, this time of shock.

"Whoa?! You can see me??" Beat asked, his voice urgent and his tone demanding an answer.

The woman took a step back from him, the child in her arms pressing her tiny hands against her ears. "What? Of course I can see you!" Deciding this is not someone she should have a long conversation with, the woman broke off from eye-contact and start heading to Miyashita Park, mumbling about 'kids these days, too much TV' under her breath.

As soon as she is out of sight, Beat lifted up his hand still clenching his hat. They looked solid. Then again, they looked solid all the while they were playing the Game to the end. Blinking, he moved his hand in a swipe, slapping himself across the face. His cheek sting from it and while pain was also something he felt while in the Game as well, he was at least convinced this wasn't just a hopeful dream.

Dream... God, he was glad the nightmare was finally over. They had done it. They had won the Reaper's Game. So now he can have his prize... his prize!!

"Rhyme!" Beat realized with panic, turning his head all around to find her again. Shaken, he knows the Reapers can be cunning and tricky! Like how they removed all the Players, leaving Neku to survive seven days without a partner is just absurd! But he managed to make a Pact with him and they were saved, but still!!

In his blind panic, he tries to get up and get to his feet. Only he find he can't really move, a weight was pressing his legs to the ground and now that he tries it, made his legs fell asleep too. Looking down, he sighed in relief.

There lies Rhyme, in her body again, her head resting on his lap as she curled herself as tightly together as she can. She have her back to him and while he wasn't sure what state she is in, he knows she's alive and breathing as her shoulder raise and fall with her breath.

Moving slowly, his hands shaking, Beat leaned forward and gently lower it to grip the same soft fabric of her sweatshirt like he had done before all this happened. The fabric was as soft as he remembers them, as soft as they looked, but he can feel the affect of constant washing have over it's quality. Most of all, Beat can feel her. She was real... like he is. He finds himself choking slightly over that. Lifting his other arm, he wraps it around her smaller body and pulled her closer to him, turning her around to face him.

She has her eyes closed and she looked a little too pale for Beat's liking. She was shivering as well, now that he can see her. Her hands were clenching something tightly, so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She was pressing her fists against her chest like her life depends on it.

Worried, Beat start shaking her lightly on the shoulder. There was no respond. Scared, he shook her harder, his eyes start widening as each shake lacks a respond until finally, he was whispering her name with shaky voice.

"Come on yo, it's not funny anymore..." He said in a whisper and still, she didn't move or stir.

He can't believe this is happening. They can't be this cruel! She was right there this time, right before his eyes, right in his arms. And there is no cars come screeching towards them, and still she's not there with him. Those Reapers... those damn Reapers....

It seems all the fight in him just left as he can feel his eyes stinging so bad, he had to shut them, squeezing out the tears that he had kept to himself for all those times. He gently lifted her up off his lap, pressing her head to rest on his collarbone. He rests his chin against her head lightly as he kept his eyes shut.

This can't be happening...

His body was shaking along with her shivers. He had his arms wrapped around her and he could feel how cold she seems to be. She is radiating cold, like she was made of ice at the core. He can feel the few drops of tears, as hard as he is holding them back, start making a trails down his cheek and hung on his chin before dropping loosely down. He was trying so hard to keep silent, so hard to hold it back in. It wasn't working. Just like no matter how hard he tried, she is still unresponsive and he tried so much that he was fading to bring her back with him.

"Can we... go home?"

It took more then enough moments for him to realize his lips didn't move -he was chewing his bottom lips harshly. He didn't speak those soft low whispers, nor it was him who took a deep breath in, only to let it back out in a shiver. His arms didn't move, he was still gripping all too hard, but he could feel a pair of arms slowly moved to wrap it around his neck. A head lied weakly against his collar.

It took more then enough moments for him to realize all of this and more.

Looking down, his eyes stung again, but he could feel himself almost instantly warming up against the cold body that's barely moving cuddling his own. He felt like shouting in joy, pinching himself to see if this is real and even doing a random dance of flailing limbs. However, he didn't do any of those. He simply got up to his feet, shaking his legs for the blood to start flowing through them again. He carried her with him in his arms, watched as one of her arm withdraws to place it firmly against her chest and let him carry her. She was still cold to the touch, and shivering badly, but she was awake.

"We're going home."

He simply stated, ignoring all the needles and pins as he took steps away from the horrid sight of the underpass. Beat kicked his skateboard, flipping it right-side up before stepping on it, pushing off slowly. Gently, they sailed down the road. In Beat's mind, he couldn't help but relaxed, letting his train of thoughts run over the reaction of their parents. How was he going to explain this...this unexpected return from the dead? Will they believe the truth? They don't have much choice in the matter, seeing as they are back... right?

Sometime during the ride, Rhyme has fallen asleep in his arms. From the corner of his eyes, Beat can see the slight edge of a black and white pin in her hand. A familiar squirrel-like Noise pin was clutched tightly in her hands.

Whatever happens next or in the future, Beat decided, he's going to keep Rhyme close.

And everything will be alright again.

**End...maybe...**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
